La déclaration
by Pouki26
Summary: Quand Stiles en a marre et qu'il avoue à Derek ne plus l'aimer...


**Bien le bonjour amis lecteurs. **

**Petit OS sans prétention qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sourcils froncés, un nœud se formant à l'estomac, le voile ténu de l'incompréhension se déposa sur le visage de marbre de Derek Hale. En toute franchise, et cela le faisait chier de l'admettre, il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien saisi les derniers mots de l'hyperactif même s'il était vaguement conscient que sa dernière phrase était plus effrayante que l'avait été son flot de paroles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? osa-t-il néanmoins demander.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, répondit Stiles d'une voix exaspérée. Nous deux, c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus d'un homme aussi aigri, taciturne et inexpressif que toi dans ma vie. J'en ai ma claque de me trimballer un petit-ami qui ne sourit jamais et qui n'a absolument rien de romantique en lui. Tu n'es pas fait pour l'amour Derek. C'est à croire que tu te complais dans la monotonie de ta vie et que faire la gueule est pour toi synonyme de bien-être.

Sec et tranchant. La tirade avait été lâché comme une bombe, telle une pierre qu'on jetterait sans état d'âme dans la tranquillité d'un lac endormi. Brutale et imprévisible. Implacable et cinglant.

Un frisson glacé dégringola l'échine du brun qui ne broncha pas malgré le malaise grandissant. Il resta là sans bouger, sans sourciller, fixant de son regard froid et animal le jeune homme face à lui. Finalement, il avait bien compris ses derniers mots. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries encore ? C'était quoi ce délire ?

Depuis trois jours, plus rien n'allait entre eux. Stiles partait complètement en vrille, ses petites hormones en ébullition frisaient la folie et il assénait chaque jour le loup d'un coup de hache plus fort que le précédent. C'était à n'y rien comprendre parce que jamais, jusqu'à très récemment, l'hyperactif ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche ni même menacé de le quitter. Mais depuis trois jours à peine, les critiques allaient bon train.

La veille, la pipelette avait reproché au loup d'en avoir strictement rien à foutre de lui, qu'il ne prenait jamais le temps de discuter, le regardait à peine, et que de toute façon, il se fichait éperdument de ses sentiments et de ses besoins. Ce qui n'était pas vrai bien sûr. Du moins, d'après Derek.

Le jour précédent il lui avait craché au visage qu'il n'était qu'un piètre amant qui ne savait pas s'y prendre, ce qui avait eu pour effet de rendre fou de rage le brun qui l'avait attrapé et jeté sur le lit pour le baiser avec brutalité et empressement le faisant ainsi gémir, crier, supplier et jouir deux fois. Et aujourd'hui, cerise sur le gâteau, il lui vomissait à la figure qu'il le quittait. La coupe était pleine. Il était donc en droit de se demander -même s'il ne comptait pas le faire- ce qui clochait avec ce foutu emmerdeur qu'était son petit ami depuis maintenant plus d'un an.

Planté au milieu du loft, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Le silence de Derek l'inquiétait. Il voyait ses prunelles sauvages et brillantes s'attarder sur lui, glissant le long de son corps sans hâte pour remonter dans ses yeux. Le loup le toisait de toute sa hauteur, impassible comme toujours, mais l'hyperactif pouvait discerner l'ombre d'un rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Signe précurseur d'une joute qu'il savait inévitable mais à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de participer.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? interrogea sèchement Derek en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu es sûr de toi ?

Malgré les apparences, Hale n'en menait pas large, soucieux à l'idée que Stiles ne mette sa menace à exécution. Mais fier comme il l'était, il était hors de question de montrer que cela le touchait plus que de raison. Impossible pour lui de laisser croire que cette inévitable rupture le laisserait sur le carreau. Il savait qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas, pourtant il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Pire, il laissait deviner un sourire qui se voulait méprisant et hautain. Se cacher derrière des barrières inviolables et un masque de froide indifférence, ça il savait faire, il était passé maître dans l'art, mais montrer ses sentiments et jouer carte sur table était une autre paire de manche. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. Ça n'était clairement pas son genre et ne le serait jamais. Et il était bien trop con pour admettre l'évidence et accepter ses sentiments amoureux à l'égard de l'hyperactif.

\- Absolument sûr, répondit Stiles les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son amant pour plus d'impact. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser, mais je sais maintenant que je ne suis plus amoureux de toi Derek. Je crois même que cela fait un moment mais je préférais sans doute me voiler la face plutôt que de l'affronter.

De douleur et de déception, les poings de Derek se serrèrent machinalement, sa gorge se noua et son cœur se serra. Le loup cessa aussitôt de respirer et de penser. Son cerveau se mit en position off, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour. Stiles venait de lui dire de la manière la plus impersonnelle qu'il soit qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Non ! Co... comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Était-ce seulement la réalité ? Néanmoins, à aucun moment son regard ne vacilla. Il le garda même parfaitement rivé à celui de l'homme qui venait en une fraction de seconde de lui briser le cœur comme on brise le plus simplement du monde une coquille d'œuf. S'il n'était pas loup avec les pleins pouvoirs, il se serait effondré ou jeté sur l'hyperactif pour l'obliger à ravaler ses mots.

\- Désolé mon pote, poursuivit le jeune homme d'un ton désinvolte tout en fourrant les mains dans ses poches et faisant la moue, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, pas même la plus petite once d'amitié. Désormais, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi que ce soit en tant qu'amant, ami, ou même allié. Alors oui, je suis sûr de moi. Me laisser séduire par ta belle gueule et ton coté bad boy a sans doute été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et je m'en veux. Mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Stiles mentait avec aplomb, mais ses mains, cachées au fond de ses poches, étaient moites et tremblantes et il avait l'horrible sensation d'avoir la tête dans un étau. Il avait dû faire appel à tout son courage pour éructer pareils mensonges au visage du brun, et maintenant il était plus que l'heure de ficher le camp d'ici. Et vite avant qu'il ne s'écroule ou pire, n'éclate en sanglots comme une fille.

L'hyperactif avait une furieuse envie de pleurer, de hurler et d'injurier, mais surtout il ressentait le besoin urgent d'évacuer toute cette frustration de n'avoir jamais reçu d'amour de celui pour qui il se consumait, car il en était sûr : Derek ne l'aimait pas. Pas même un peu. Il l'avait juste froidement baisé pendant une année entière, se vidant les couilles chaque fois qu'il en avait eu le désir, le prenant dans tous les coins du loft, le léchant, le suçant, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine, ses mains le pressant, le griffant et le caressant partout, mais ne témoignant jamais son affection, ne pensant qu'à son propre plaisir.

Stiles avait naïvement cru qu'ils formaient un couple, qu'ils avaient potentiellement un avenir ensemble, mais en vérité, ils n'étaient que deux êtres que tout opposaient et qui prenaient juste un peu de bon temps ensemble. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Après tout, Derek ne lui avait rien promis, pas fait le moindre serment ni le moindre sous entendu, et l'humain se haïssait pour avoir un jour, bêtement révélé son amour à ce loup que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Pourtant, un seul sourire de sa part aurait pu tout changer et lui ouvrir les portes du Paradis. Il n'était guère exigeant ne désirant de sa part qu'un peu d'amour, un brin de miel.

Mais à quoi bon ressasser ? Cet amour n'existait pas. Il n'avait jamais existé.

\- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, lâcha-t-il en se détournant, je vais aller récupérer mes quelques affaires qui trainent et débarrasser le plancher. J'ai promis à mon père d'être à l'heure pour le dîner.

Derek aurait voulu dire quelque chose, baragouiner des mots, faire des phrases, essayer d'empêcher de faire de sa vie sentimentale un nouvel échec, mais sa bouche, à demi ouverte et sèche ne laissait passer aucun son. Il était même incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Alors au lieu de ça, il observa chacun des mouvements de l'hyperactif écoutant avec attention les battements sourds de son cœur dont la cadence accélérait imperceptiblement. Il ne pouvait croire que Stiles le quittait comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour se prendre une telle claque. Et putain, ça faisait un mal de chien. Il avait l'impression qu'un fou furieux tentait de lui arracher le cœur à grand renfort de coups de pelle.

Il admettait qu'il n'avait été qu'un piètre petit ami, pas sentimental pour un sou, guère affectif et peu enclin à discuter jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit pour le seul plaisir d'échanger des idées, mais ça ne changeait rien à son amour pour le jeune homme. Stiles était sa vie, son monde, son ancre. Il irait jusqu'à donner son existence pour le sauver. Mais il n'était pas de ceux qui étalent émotions et sentiments à la vue de tous. Ni même de ceux qui, sans honte, déclament haut et fort le parfait "je t'aime".

Alors quoi, il allait le laissait partir sans rien faire ? Sans rien dire ? Parce qu'il était trop lâche pour lui révéler les mots de son cœur ? S'il ne se bougeait pas il le perdrait. Si Stiles disparaissait de sa vie, il ne lui resterait que peine et souffrance pour unique royaume, un monde de solitude dans lequel il baignerait et se noierait. Bon sang, à ce rythme, c'était plus que son âme sœur qu'il allait égarer, c'était sa vie toute entière qui s'écroulerait.

\- Fais chier, grinça-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage pour en étouffer ses soupirs.

\- Pas très constructif comme réflexion, rétorqua Stiles en jetant un sac par dessus son épaule prêt à quitter les lieux. Mais c'est surement pas maintenant que tu vas commencer à l'être.

En se retournant il rencontra une paire d'yeux couleur de printemps qui le bouleversa jusque dans les tripes. Il fit vaguement un pas en arrière ne sachant comment réagir face une telle intensité mais se reprit bien vite. Derek le faisait tourner dans le vide depuis trop longtemps le perdant chaque jour un peu plus, et ce n'était surement pas un regard plus dévastateur et luisant que d'ordinaire qui allait changer quoique ce soit. Rien à foutre des remords qu'il devinait dans les prunelles azur.

Aussi, détournant les yeux, désireux de déguerpir au plus vite, il prit une profonde inspiration et, d'un pas décidé se propulsa jusqu'à la sortie, sa seule échappatoire. Mais il ne l'atteignit jamais. Son prénom, prononcé avec toute la détresse d'un cœur en miettes le figea sur place tel une statue de marbre, brisant son courage et sa volonté. Il n'en était pas sûr mais il lui avait semblé que la voix de Derek s'était brisée.

\- Stiles !

Encore. Mais ce n'était plus qu'un soupir, un simple murmure, une douce prière. Une caresse qui lui mit la tête à l'envers. Son cœur rata un battement puis se comprima l'espace d'un instant avant de partir dans une chevauchée incontrôlable et douloureuse. Merde !

Sa respiration se bloqua instantanément quand il comprit la situation.

Derek se tenait juste derrière lui, à seulement quelques millimètres, et il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque, son corps chaud et robuste frôlant le sien. Et par cette simple promiscuité il se retrouva à onduler entre un brouillard épais et la réalité. C'était l'effet Derek Hale. Ce connard avait toujours eu un impact dévastateur sur lui. Et Stiles l'aimait autant qu'il le méprisait d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui, parce que dans ces moments là, il perdait le contrôle de ses mouvements se laissant aller au seul plaisir des sens.

Un léger grognement s'échappa de la gorge du loup. Un grognement digne d'un animal blessé qui arracha un frisson de douleur à l'humain.

\- Ne pars pas, supplia le brun à l'oreille de son cadet.

Pour se rassurer, il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux inhalant secrètement son odeur.

Sans Stiles à ses côtés, la vie de Derek ne serait qu'un décor qui brillerait, vide de sens. L'humain était tout son monde et bien plus que ça. Sans lui, il ne serait plus rien, personne. Tout s'effondrerait s'il lui tournait le dos.

Franchement, ça devenait grave, son béguin pour ce gamin tournait à l'obsession. Mais il n'était pas fou, il l'aimait c'est tout, et il avait beau faire, son air d'indifférence n'était plus qu'un masque fictif accroché à son visage. Le loup se sentait sombrer irrémédiablement. Mais il était depuis bien longtemps trop tard. Et si Stiles disparaissait de sa vue, il ne resterait de lui qu'un souvenir amère, comme une larme du passé qui resterait coincée dans ses yeux et jamais ne coulerait.

\- J'aurai tout quitté pour toi Derek, confessa subitement Stiles une main crispée sur la lanière de son sac.

Il n'osait se retourner. Faire face au brun serait signer son arrêt de mort. Il succomberait, se jetterait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser comme un damné et serait alors perdu. Il ne pourrait plus jamais partir. Hors, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Non, le plan était de rompre avec celui qui ne possédait pas de cœur et ne plus jamais le revoir.

\- Mais ce temps est révolu, conclu-t-il en reprenant du poil de la bête. Aussi, si tu n'as rien à dire, je m'en vais. Adieu !

Il amorçait un pas quand un bras puissant et possessif s'enroula autour de ses épaules et qu'une joue rapeuse plongea dans son cou.

\- De... Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre si fort que Derek en ressentit des frissons lui traverser tout le corps.

\- Derek ! appela le jeune homme sans se soustraire à l'étreinte. Derek ! Laisse-moi partir. A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Arrête ça !

Stiles se voulait ferme et autoritaire, intouchable et indifférent, mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses putains de battements de cœur et le ton était plus mou et perturbé qu'agressif.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le corps de l'hyperactif se raidit instantanément, ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur. Quoi ?

Cette voix.

La même que tout à l'heure. Cette même voix qui avait fait chaviré l'esprit de Stiles et brisé son courage.

Une voix cassée, brisée. Emplie de remords et de détresse.

Mais ça ne changeait rien. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se laisser avoir par cette ruse grotesque.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'un simple 'désolé' me fera changer d'avis, calomnia l'humain qui, cette fois, tenta de s'extraire malgré son envie irrationnelle de se retourner pour se blottir au creux de bras qu'il avait à tord pensé être son refuge pour toujours. C'est trop tard Derek. C'est fini.

En réponse à son agitation, un second bras encercla sa taille avec force, et deux lèvres, d'une douceur exquise et enivrante déposèrent un baiser juste sous son oreille le faisant tressaillir avant de légèrement remonter pour en sucer le lobe avec convoitise et murmurer la plus improbable mais aussi la plus belle des déclarations.

\- Je t'aime !

* * *

Hum, je crois que c'est fini. Derek s'est déclaré même si ça a dû lui arracher la bouche de le faire. Mais bon, c'était ça ou perdre Stiles.


End file.
